A love finally found
by CharlieXBella
Summary: "I was not scared. I felt a connection with someone. I felt…" L paused to consider his words. "… loved." Ryuk's breath caught in his throat. Loved? RyukXL


**Hai guiz! I wud like to thnk my editr CorruptedCharlie fo redding thru ths to make it bettr. xxx I culdnt hav down it with out her.**

* * *

**A love finally Found**

Four years did Ryuk stare down on that raven-haired man. Such a short time yet it was hardly bearable to watch him, wanting to touch him but it being forbidden. Yes, time forbade him from touching him and being touched back. For there would be no time in history that would allow it to be right for a Shinigami and human to love. It was an hourglass frozen in time, the sand couldn't fall, its completion the end of his restraint. It truly was an eternal jail sentence. It was an endless countdown, a countdown to his fireworks, his love. It would release his pain. It would be a sweet release.

The raven-haired man, who by the way had the beautiful name of L Lawliet, was paranoid. Many thought it was due to his rough career but they were wrong. It was for a different reason entirely. What was the reason then? It was because he always felt as if he was being watched. Like an evil presence was coming down on him. It scared him and there was nothing he could do, no effort could be taken to escape this horrifying and perplexed glare away. All he could do was live.

Ryuk told the others he was bored. He was bored of this, bored of that. Bored of apples and bored of killing. He was sick of this endless torture. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just end it. Kill himself and kill his desire. But then he would gaze down into the realm of the humans and he would see his face, his eyes. Those eyes that made him never regret his miserable existence. It made him feel like he wasn't so alone, like he had a small candle in his suffocating darkness.

Which brings him to where he is now. Pacing around the dunes of sand and bone and death. Thinking, thinking, thinking over and over. In his hand, he held not one but two Death notes. And so for the first time in his existence he was considering doing something radical, love inspired. It would be his release.

They say everything happens for a reason, everything has a set destiny. The way it lives and the way it dies is all to a set plan. No matter what, no one can change it. Ryuk always thought that those rules didn't apply to him, that he could change others destinies. But he was wrong. He too had a set destiny.

It must have been a cruel twist of fate that when he was walking towards the portal to enter the human realm he slipped and dropped one of his death notes in before himself. He had no time to go after it. It was later he found himself slave to that of the tortuous Light Yagami. Light considered himself a god but Ryuk knew he was far from it.

It was an even crueller twist of fate that through Light Yagami he saw L in person but could not speak to him. Everyday he would be in the beauty's presence made it harder and harder not to touch him. Several times Ryuk considered suicide. This is an unusual concept for a Shinigami to consider but it was so painful being around the one he loved without him even knowing he was there he wanted to escape it.

Then one day L touched the Death Note. Ryuk's constant grin grew larger than what it already was. As L's eyes rested upon the Shinigami Ryuk's heart skipped a beat. His knees grew weak as L looked him up and down, taking in his full being.

"Hn. I never thought a Shinigami would be so…. attractive," L stated in his usual monotonous tone. Ryuk froze. Did he say attractive? L pressed his thumb against his lip in thought. Ryuk loved it when he did that. It was cute. Ryuk blushed.

"Th-thank you," Ryuk stuttered bashfully and looked at ground. Were his most passionate dreams coming true? L smirked at the embarrassed Shinigami.

"Judging by your reaction, I'm now 99.7% sure it's been you causing me to have that feeling of being watched all those years," L stated, never taking his eyes of the black monster. Ryuk bit his bottom lip in nervousness.

"I-I'm sorry if it scared you. I didn't realise you could sense it," Ryuk stated. He turned back to look at the insomniac man who continued his staring. It made Ryuk feel exposed. It was as if L knew everything about him.

"I was not scared. I felt a connection with someone. I felt…" L paused to consider his words. "… loved."

Ryuk's breath caught in his throat. Loved? Tears began to appear in his eyes. Over all these years of watching he was sure L would never have noticed him. Suddenly L stood up and stepped towards his admirer. Ryuk stepped back out of surprise but his shirt was caught by L's hand who drew him closer, so close their faces were nearly touching.

"Its okay," said L. He lifted his hand to the monsters face, tracing his lips with his thumb. Ryuk trembled at his touch. Suddenly, Ls lips were on Ryuk's, pushing firmly but lovingly. Ryuk stayed still, completely surprised at the event but then started to respond to the affection by pulling L in even closer. The two broke apart.

"You… you love me back?" Ryuk asked still holding the young man. L smirked.

"Hm… I mustn't have been clear enough," L said pulling Ryuk in for more. Ryuk gasped, giving L full access to his mouth. They began making out passionately. Only stopping briefly so L could breath on occasions. L touched Ryuk in ways he had never been touched before and Ryuk only responded too happily.

"mmm… oh god," moaned Ryuk as L attended to his neck. L left a pleasant taste behind in Ryuk's mouth. Ryuk laughed softly.

"Am I amusing you Shinigami?" L said during a pause, feeling mildly offended. Ryuk smirked.

"Who knew you would taste so sweet… like apples," Ryuk replied, pulling in L for another taste.

It was a night shared between them of throbbing passion. The two of them, after being separated for so long could now feel the heat of each other's bodies in a way that only lovers do. Never again would Ryuk leave. He didn't care what anyone else thought, he was just glad he could be with his one true love. L felt much the same.

_Finally_ they had each other. A love _finally _found.


End file.
